The present invention relates generally to a thermal transfer device and more particularly, to a tape-ribbon supply system for a thermal device or the like in which an image of characters from a strip of color carrying ribbon is transferred to an image carrying tape as the result of the localized application of heat and pressure. The invention also relates to an improved cartridge usable with such device for supplying tape and ribbon thereto.
There are a number of strip printing or transfer type devices which currently exist in the prior art and which are utilized to transfer characters from a strip of color carrying ribbon to a strip of image carrying tape. One such device employs impact or pressure in combination with a font having raised characters to transfer an image of a selected character from a ribbon to an image receiving tape. These so-called impact or pressure lettering devices have existed since the mid-70's and are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,834,507; 4,243,333; 4,402,619 and 4,624,590, among others. Cartridges for supplying tape and ribbon to these devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,226,547; 4,391,539 and 4,678,353, among others.
Printing or transfer devices also exist in which an image of a desired character is formed onto a strip of image carrying tape by transferring ink or other color from a color carrying ribbon to such tape as a result of the localized application of heat and a small amount of pressure. A typical thermal transfer device of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No.4,666,319 dated May 19, 1987 and issued to Hirosaki et al.
A further thermal transfer device which currently exists employs a machine for transferring the image of a desired character from a strip of ribbon to a strip of tape and a cooperating tape-ribbon cartridge usable with the device for providing a supply of tape and ribbon to the machine transfer station.
Although the above described devices and corresponding cartridges may be satisfactory for various uses and applications, there is always a need to improve the quality of the image transfer, to reduce the amount of user maintenance and to improve the delivery and supply of tape and ribbon to the machine. This is particularly true with respect to thermal transfer devices in view of the fact that the proper alignment between the printhead, the platen and the tape and ribbon is of critical importance in obtaining a high quality image transfer. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improvements in thermal transfer devices and associated cartridges and systems for supplying tape and ribbon thereto.